You and I must fight to survive
by AriFloynter
Summary: Un bar. Dos personas. Dos historias. PONES.
1. Chapter 1

**Holaaaaa, yo de nuevo por aquí :333**

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER, quiero avisar de ciertas cosas:**

**Primero, si tenéis el día malo, yo no lo leería. En serio, no quiero deprimir más xDDDDDD**

**Segundo, soy muy joven para morir, no me matéis (?)**

**Además, este fic surgió pensando en cosas que me han ido pasando y yo, que antes era MUY pesimista (ahora ya no tanto xD) pues quiero comprobar una frase que solía pensar mucho, la cual os diré al final del OS.**

**Este OS está dividido en dos partes, y aviso que la segunda me está costando lo indecible escribirla, porque a mí al menos me parece que me he pasado mucho, y soy sensible y me cuesta xDDDD**

**Yyyy a ver, que no se me olvide, este fic tiene 3 cosas "malas". Por una me mataréis, que yo lo sé (?). Ya las iréis descubriendo jijijijijiji**

**Esta primera parte la quiero dedicar a M ( mePonesPoynter) porque hoy acaba la Selectividad y, cómo le prometí, cuelgo hoy para que no se distraiga JAJAJA. Y bienvenida al club de no hacer nada! :DD**

**PD: El título del fic, a pesar de no basarme en la canción, es de 'Knights of Cydonia' de Muse. Un grupazo. Así que os recomiendo que los escuchéis :3**

**Hope you enjoooy!**

***se esconde en un búnker secreto***

* * *

_Parte I_

Miro la copa por enésima vez, pensando en ahogarme en ella. O no, mejor en beber hasta poder olvidarlo todo y conseguir abandonar este mundo, que ha resultado ser más macabro que cualquiera de los juegos de _Saw. _

Aún recuerdo, aunque vagamente, como he huido de todo, incapaz de continuar afrontando los problemas, que se me amontonan uno a uno, hasta llegar a este bar de mala muerte. Al entrar, su característico olor nauseabundo me hizo entrar arcadas, pero después de dos copas ya te acostumbras. El antro, lúgubre y con moho por todos los rincones, era perfecto para perderme, para dejar de sufrir. La barra, sucia y antigua, sería mi compañía para la noche. Añadiéndole la copa de whisky, la cual había substituido hace poco por la botella entera, para beber directamente de la boquilla, y así sentir menos dolor, cambiado por el resquemor del alcohol en mis entrañas.

Mientras me emborracho, no paro de preguntarme como he llegado a esto. Como he permitido que me aniquilaran de esta manera.

Pido otra botella al camarero, esta vez de tequila. Me mira intranquilo, pero, por el dinero que le ofrezco, acaba tendiéndomela, esta vez sin vaso, entendiendo mis intenciones.

Aún no comprendo cómo pude confiar en ese capullo integral. No debería haber dejado que le pusiera una mano encima… Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Y lo peor de todo, es que no podía vivir con ello, con este sentimiento de culpa reconcomiéndome a cada segundo.

A pesar de ir muy borracho, aún distingo lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Por lo tanto, no es suficiente para detener el dolor ulcerante. Y así, noto como alguien se sienta en el taburete contiguo al mío, pidiendo una botella de vodka y, para mi sorpresa, negando el vaso y bebiendo de la botella como yo. Por esa razón, giro mi cabeza (lo que me cuesta horrores debido al mareo) y enfoco directamente al chico.

Es más bajito que yo y muy delgado. Me llama la atención el colorido tatuaje que se intuye a través de su manga tres cuartos, y su pelo rubio como el sol. También tiene una cara aniñada, pero marcada por una profunda tristeza. Al no estar mirándome, no puedo verle los ojos, pero los intuyo de un color apagado.

Debe de estar notando mi escáner, y se gira. Al ver que voy como una cuba, parece asustarse un poco, pero yo le sonrío, tranquilizándolo. Porque acabo de ver sus ojos. Y me encantan. Azules entremezclados con gris, confluyendo en una fusión perfecta que, no sé por qué, hace que mi corazón de un vuelco. Debe de ser por el alcohol.

- Hola, forastero – le saludo, poniendo mi sonrisa, esa falsa que muestro a todo el mundo desde que mi mundo se fue al traste hace 3 meses.

- Adiós – responde, malhumorado. Y yo no hago otra cosa que reírme como un loco. Él me mira muy extrañado, dándole un trago a la botella.

- A ver, chaval, que solo quiero distraerme. Puede que sea mejor solución que beber hasta morir. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – contesto yo, sopesando mis palabras. ¿En serio me iba a poner a entablar conversación con un desconocido en vez de beber?

- Creo que no te importa mi vida, ni a mí la tuya – responde, cada vez más cabreado, y yo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo adorable que parece cuando se enfada.

- A ver, estás en un bar, y no nos vamos a volver a ver, ¿no? – le pregunto, viendo como asiente de manera imperceptible a mi pregunta retórica – pues podemos explicarnos nuestras miserias y si te he visto no me acuerdo – esto debe de ser efecto de las dos botellas que llevo bebidas, porque yo nunca he querido explicar mis problemas a nadie. Ni siquiera a mi familia, la cual abandoné. Porque ya no podía más, continuar con la farsa de familia perfecta cuando ya estaba rota, porque no supe cuidarla.

- Déjame beberme la botella y entonces decido – responde con una sonrisa ladeada, dándome a entender que cuando esté borracho entonces será capaz de soltarlo todo.

Obedientemente, me acabo el último resquicio de mi botella de tequila mientras miro al frente, esperando a que el rubio acabe su vodka.

- Me llamo Dougie – dice quince minutos después, o eso creo yo. Ahora mismo no tengo un sentido del espacio-tiempo muy acertado, la verdad.

Yo, en vez de responder, primero le hago una señal al camarero para que se acerque.

- Ponnos cuatro rondas de chupitos de tequila – le pido al camarero, que asiente y procede a prepararlos. Después me giro hacia Dougie y, para quitar esa cara contrariada que acaba de poner, le contesto – Me llamo Danny. Perdona, pero para contar las penas se necesita más alcohol, y no hay nada como los chupitos de tequila.

- Sabias palabras – replica a la par que me intuye una sonrisa más o menos sincera. Es bonita. La sonrisa, quiero decir. Se le achinan un poco los ojos y le da un aspecto aun más aniñado si cabe.

- ¿Empiezas a contarme tú tu historia? Prefiero reservar mi escabrosa vida para el final – suelto mientras brindamos, para después bebernos el chupito de un trago, sintiendo como arde segundos después.

- En el fondo, no hay mucho que contar – expone para dar comienzo a por qué está aquí – yo tengo una vida que se puede considerar perfecta. Sí, no me mires así, que no es para alardear. Tengo una familia que me quiere, que me acepta como soy. Una casita en las afueras, no muy grande pero lo suficiente para ser feliz. Y luego está Harry – al pronunciar su nombre, noto como su mirada se empaña de amor y miedo a la vez. Extraña combinación, ¿no creéis?

- Y si todo es tan sumamente perfecto, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? – pregunto, empezando a enfadarme. Por su vida perfecta. O porque tenga novio. Esperad… ¿por qué tenga novio? Ni que me gustara… Que le conozco de hace media hora, por favor…

- Porque siempre hay etapas. Y he discutido con Harry – replica, su mirada empañándose de una tristeza inmensa – sin querer le he roto un palo de golf. ¿A qué parece una tontería? Pues para él es demasiado importante, como todos los deportes en general…

¿Qué su novio se ha enfadado por eso? Pues vaya tontería, ¿no? Si que debe ser importante… Pero, ¿Dougie por qué está aquí? No me parece razón suficiente…

Y entonces lo veo, que aparte de sus ojeras marcadas, una incluye una marca. Era imperceptible a primera vista, pero si te fijas bien se ve claramente.

- Creo que ya me voy a meter donde no me llaman, pero, ¿no te habrá hecho él ese moratón en la mejilla? – vuelvo a preguntar, incapaz de morderme la lengua, preocupado por él, por ese completo desconocido del cual es imposible no sentir un sentimiento de protección hacia él.

Mientras esos vocablos salen de mis labios, mi mano se alza involuntariamente y roza suavemente su pómulo, sintiendo como él se estremece.

- N-n-no – susurra, conteniendo el llanto. Hasta que no puede más, y esa máscara se viene abajo y empieza a llorar muy fuerte. Yo no hago otra cosa que atraerlo hacia mí, ya que es imposible no sentir ternura hacia él. Aunque haga apenas una hora que le conozco. Sería demasiado cruel no intentar ayudarle.

Y entonces pienso en esto. Su novio le pega. No sé si es la primera, o ya ha ocurrido más veces, pero es intolerable. Y además me hace recordar la razón por la que estoy aquí…

- Tu turno – dice él, aún entre mis brazos, intentando dejar de llorar. Le miro, preguntándole sin palabras si es capaz de soportarlo, y me responde también no verbalmente que sí.

Negándome a separarme de él por miedo a que se rompa, comienzo mi historia:

- Hace tres meses, tenía una familia perfecta: vivía con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana en una casa que, aunque no fuera la más grande ni cara de Londres, nos servía, y ayudaba a que fuéramos felices. Hasta que llegó Chris – Dougie me está mirando, atento, con sus ojos enrojecidos pero expectantes. Al ver el cambio en mi semblante, se estremece, aún entre mis brazos, ya que no he hecho amago de soltarle ni él de querer ser soltado.

- ¿Y quién es Chris? – pregunta, cauteloso, pero incitándome a continuar, ya que me he quedado mirándole fijamente, como si fuera una estatua.

- Era el novio de mi hermana. Bueno, antes de eso, era amigo mío. Le conocí en el instituto, y era un buen chaval, así que salíamos a tomar algo, a jugar al fútbol,… Vamos, lo típico. Pero en último curso, cuando quedaban unos meses para finalizar la etapa escolar e ir a la Universidad, se fue a Birmingham a vivir. Y perdimos el contacto, ya que lo sentí como una traición – él pone cara de no entender esa última parte, pero claro, si no sabes cómo era mi vida es imposible comprenderlo – No, no me mires así. En el colegio me pegaban. Y él era el único amigo que tenía. El que salía a defenderme a riesgo de ser apaleado como yo.

- ¿Entonces por qué no querías que fuera el novio de tu hermana? – me pregunta, habiendo interpretado perfectamente bien el semblante de antes que se me ha escapado al pronunciar su nombre.

- Por partes, Doug, que la historia es larga… - consigo decir, ya que estaba demasiado sumido en los recuerdos, tanto amargos como felices – Entonces, al cabo de más de un año Chris volvió a Londres. Y vino a mi casa, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Obviamente, ese sentimiento estúpido de traición se había ido diluyendo con el paso del tiempo, y en ese momento solo sentí una felicidad plena de que volviera a estar a mi lado. Ese mismo día, mientras nos poníamos al día, Chris empezó a mirar a mi hermana Vicky con otros ojos. Ya la conocía de antes, pero supongo que no era tan mujer como en aquel entonces. Y a partir de ahí todo empezó a ir mal.

A pesar de haber intentado aguantar la compostura, ésta se resquebraja y, como ya no puedo más, empiezo a llorar silenciosamente. Dougie, para reconfortarme, estrecha aún más el abrazo y comienza a acariciar mi espalda. Estos simples gestos me ayudan tanto que me insuflan el coraje suficiente para continuar:

- Vicky, que siempre había sido una chica feliz y unida a mí de una manera especial, empezó a rehuirme, a dejar de hablarme, de contarme todo aquello que le sucedía. Y no solo eso. Se iba de fiesta hasta altas horas de la noche, se emborrachaba y yo creo que hasta consumía – un suspiro resignado sale de mis labios – y todo era porque había empezado a salir con Chris. Y es que él ya no era aquel chico dulce que consideraba mi amigo, sino un macarra con antecedentes penales por intento de violación. Pero claro, eso yo no lo sabía en aquel entonces.

Dougie me mira, aterrado por eso último, e intuyendo que mi historia no va a tener precisamente un final feliz…

- Intenté hablar con ella, pero se cerraba en banda y me insultaba. Me insultaba. Nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera en broma. Y eso me destrozaba, tanto interior como exteriormente. Pero intentaba que no me afectara. Todo el mundo tiene sus etapas, ¿no? O eso quise creer yo. Pero Vicky estaba demasiado enamorada como para ver la realidad. Y, un día, le vi un moratón en la cara. Decidí no preguntar, ya que de nada serviría. Pero, conscientemente, a pesar de hacer ver que no, entré un día sin llamar cuando mi hermana estaba en el baño. Aún no se había puesto la camiseta, y pude ver muchas marcas. Muchísimas. Todo su cuerpo estaba amoratado. Obviamente, Chris le estaba pegando.

- ¿Y cómo lo solucionaste? – Dougie muestra un claro indicio de comprensión en los ojos, ya que los casos son parecidos. Y eso me hace afirmar que Harry no es la primera vez que le pega.

- ¿Qué como lo solucioné? Para cuando me di cuenta de ese hecho, creo que ya había llegado algo tarde… Vicky estaba aterrada cuando vio cómo la estaba mirando, en mi mente creando soluciones rápidas a todo ello. Para cuando recuperó la compostura, me dijo: "No hagas nada, Danny, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo". Y me cerró la puerta en las narices. Esa noche volvió a salir con Chris, a pesar de oponerme totalmente. Pero a mis padres les gustaba él, se los había camelado de una manera increíble… como si les hubiera sorbido el cerebro. Aunque luego se arrepintieron, y mucho. Esa misma noche, mientras yo ideaba un plan contra Chris, llamaron a casa. Habían encontrado a Vicky muerta – Dougie suelta un gritito sin aire, como si se esperara cualquier cosa menos esa – Bueno, más bien asesinada. Y con indicios que fue él quien lo hizo.

- ¿Y dónde está Chris ahora? – Doug ha empezado a temblar del pánico… Espera, no, el que tiembla soy yo, y de rebote le muevo a él, ya incapaces de soltarnos el uno del otro.

- ¿Qué dónde está? Con sus antecedentes, de los cuales me enteré ese mismo día, le metieron en la cárcel con tan sólo un juicio, que fue casi instantáneo. Y hace tres meses que pasó todo eso. Y no lo soporté y huí de mi casa rota. Porque no podía, ni puedo, aguantar este sentimiento de culpa que me acompaña día tras día.

- Danny, no fue culpa tuya… - comienza a contestar Dougie, pero le corto enseguida, negándome a creer en sus palabras.

- No, sí que lo fue. Nunca tuvo que haber sido mi amigo. Y tendría que haberme dado cuenta de todo antes. Y entonces mi familia seguiría siendo aquella perfecta y humilde que fue antaño – y por mi cara, no vuelve a replicarme, sino que se posiciona mejor entre mis brazos, amoldándose e, inconscientemente, haciéndome sentir menos solo.

- Por lo que veo, ninguno de los dos tiene una bonita historia… - deduce muy hábilmente el rubio, mientras me mira con sus ojos plateados, provocando que me estremezca sin saber muy bien por qué.

Mientras el mundo se congela ante esos mares plateados, el sentimiento que os he descrito previamente cambia. Ahora su tacto provoca en mí algo más, una descarga eléctrica difícil de ignorar. Y se me hace imposible no resistir la tentación de mirar sus rosados labios, que me llaman a gritos y que parece que no quieren callarse nunca.

Es entonces cuando, volviendo a mirar al rubio a los ojos, veo un reflejo de lo que deben ser los míos, y por eso me inclino para, por fin, hacer que esa voz gritona se calle.

Y le beso. Pero no es para nada un beso dulce o tímido, sino al contrario. En este beso, pretendemos sentirnos menos solos y, a la vez, invadirnos. Es una lucha de la cual brota el dolor que sentimos, intentando ser el ganador, el que más acumula ese dichoso sentimiento.

Pero con un solo beso no es suficiente para saber quién ganará.

Y es por eso que le arrastro hacia los lavabos de ese bar de mala muerte en el que nos encontramos.

Y, a pesar de todo, el dolor es tan desolador que acaba en un claro empate por parte de los dos.

* * *

***sigue en el búnker***

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido?**

**Que yo os quiero mucho, ¿eh? :33333333333333**

**Y nada, que esto es todo por hoy. Eso sí, el siguiente es peor aún je je je JEJEJEJJEJEJEEJE *acaricia un gatito***

**Y repito: soy muy joven para morir xDD**

**Loveee 3333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiiiii :33 **

**Pues nada, que ayer acabé este OS que, sinceramente, no esperaba que gustara tanto xDDDDDDDDD**

**Pero bueh, espero que no os decepcione esta segunda (que no última) parte. ¿Os dije que iban a ser 2 partes verdad? Lo retiro. Ayer por la noche, como no podía dormir *me vino la inpiración* pueeeeeeees al final lo corté en 3 partes.**

**Esta segunda es un poco corta, pero bueno, si no lo cortaba quedaba raruno xD **

**Yyyy que la tercera parte está ya hecha y, que si recibo reviews y comentarios en el día de hoy, no descarto colgarla en unas horas :3333 **

**Sigo reiterando que soy muy joven para morir y esas cosas *mirada inocente***

**Quiero agradeceros a todas los comentarios, que me han ayudado muchísimo a escribir el final de este OS, que como ya dije, me estaba costando muchísimo acabar -.-**

**Y ya tengo una idea genialosa para otro OS, aunque es igual de escabroso que este xDDD admitidlo, nunca escribiré nada normal LOL.**

**Ah, sí, y solo decirle a mi geme que esto es lo primero que cuelgo sin enviarte JEJEJEJE si lo hubiera revisado antes lo hubiera hecho, pero lo acabo de hacer so jajajaja**

**Y espero que esta segunda parte no os decepcione :P**

**Enjoy reading!**

***se esconde de nuevo en el búnker***

* * *

_Parte II_

_4 días después_

3 días, 10 horas, 8 minutos y 35 segundos.

Este es exactamente el tiempo que ha pasado desde que ese rubio de ojos plateados hipnóticos alborotó aún más mi descolocado mundo. Como, después de nuestro encuentro en el baño, nos vimos incapaces de separarnos. Como fuimos a mi casa y terminamos lo que, en un destello de furia, comenzamos.

Pero también recuerdo muy bien cómo, al despertar, él ya no estaba. Me había abandonado, huyendo, supongo que para volver con Harry.

Os puede parecer una tontería, pero con él conseguí sentirme menos solo. Como si en medio de esta pesadilla, hubiera un barco salvavidas esperándome, que me ayudara a que todo doliera menos.

Por lo visto, solo yo me he encandilado demasiado rápido y para él no significo nada.

Y todo ello me hunde aún más en la miseria. Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas acumulados, que me han enviado otro y esta vez por correo urgente.

Y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él. Durante este corto periodo de tiempo, la incertidumbre me consume a la par que la decepción me invade. ¿Le seguirá pegando Harry? ¿Por qué no sintió lo mismo que yo? ¿Soy un puto iluso que cree que algo en la vida le va a salir bien cuando no es así?

Mi cabeza es un bullicio constante de preguntas para las cuales no tengo ni una mísera respuesta.

Y para intentar solucionar mi caótica vida, ahora acentuada, decido volver a ese antro de mala muerte. Allí donde comenzó el principio del fin absoluto.

Me encuentro de nuevo con mi idea inicial. Mis ansiadas compañeras, la barra sucia y la botella de tequila, me esperan impacientes para mantener conmigo una lúgubre velada. Cojo el recipiente de la felicidad y, de un trago, ingiero media botella, tosiendo después por lo que parecen años.

- A ver si vas a morirte con tanta tos – escucho decir a una voz muy familiar a mi lado. La personita que se acaba de sentar a mi lado, sin que yo me percatara, es Dougie.

Después de haberme roto aún más, ha vuelto. A pesar de todo, yo para él no fui más que un polvo de una noche, y yo tampoco me quedé corto al inicio explicándole que solo quería entretenerme. Por esos motivos no puedo consentir que me vea tan afectado por algo que no fue mutuo y que ni yo mismo debería haber sentido.

- Hombre, si está el fantasma al que me tiré la otra noche. ¿Has vuelto a por tu segundo plato porque Harry te sigue pegando? – suelto, sin tiempo a pensármelo dos veces.

¿Os dije que iba a hacer ver que no me afectaba? Lo retiro. Por culpa del alcohol, o más bien de todo mi dolor acumulado, las palabras han brotado sin control y no he podido evitarlo.

Y cuando le miro a la cara, sé que no debería haber dicho eso. Y me siento muy culpable, cuando el que me dejó tirado fue él.

Pero es que el bello rostro de Doug está cubierto de marcas, muy pronunciadas en el pómulo, donde tiene un moratón enorme y distinguible a distancia, y además el labio partido.

- Danny, tuve que irme para intentar evitar lo que estás viendo. Pero como viste no sirvió… - comienza Dougie, a la par que de sus ojos brotan pequeñas lágrimas – y, aunque le he repetido por activa y por pasiva que no, cree que me estoy acostando con otro… Bueno, en realidad es verdad, pero él cree que desde hace tiempo, y eso no es verdad, Dan.

- Dougie, siento haber dicho eso, me he dejado llevar porque te fuiste como un escapista, huyendo de mí. Y, a pesar de ni yo mismo entenderlo, me dolió. Mucho. Muchísimo – mientras mis palabras van calmando las lágrimas del pequeño rubio, mi interior se va volviendo más y más caótico. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que Harry deje de pegarle? ¿Qué? No se me ocurre nada, ya que ni con Vicky fui capaz de detenerlo. Y la impotencia es el peor sentimiento conocido, creedme.

- Danny, yo no sé si debería decirte esto, pero… Sentí algo muy intenso por ti. Me sentí menos solo. Como si tú pudieras curar mis heridas y dejarme ser yo, sin tener este miedo que me reconcome… - y vuelvo a levantar la mirada, viendo en ella sus palabras. Así que no fui el único que sintió que el mundo empezaba a valer la pena…

- Doug, yo sentí lo mismo. Creo que podríamos aprender a ser felices juntos. Desde que me desperté y no te vi a mi lado, creo que medio enloquecí. Porque creía que tú no habías sentido lo mismo que yo. Y porque, aunque me cueste admitirlo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti – y al soltar esto último, me veo incapaz de mirar sus llorosos pero preciosos ojos, así que me dedico a observar la botella de tequila mientras mis mejillas adquieren un rubor carmesí que se podría considerar hasta adorable.

Y cuando me creo lo suficientemente valiente, vuelvo a alzar mi mirada hacia la suya, y cuando colisionan, no me gusta lo que veo. Tristeza, desolación. Mucho querer y no poder. Todo acompañado de una lágrima solitaria que, inconscientemente, mi pulgar corre a secar antes de que muera en su mentón.

- Lo siento, Danny, pero no puedo. No soy capaz de dejar a Harry. Él me quiere y, a pesar de esto, yo también a él - ¿alguna vez os han clavado una daga en el corazón? Creo que lo que acabo de sentir hace unos instantes se asemeja bastante a eso – y, aunque esté empezando a sentir cosas por ti, esto no puede ser. Además, podría acabar muy mal, y no quiero que te pase nada malo, sino al contrario, quiero que seas feliz.

- ¿Y no te he dicho yo que podríamos ser felices juntos? – a pesar de saber que no servirá de nada, lo intento una vez más, obcecándome en esa idea, un pilar en el cual se podría fundamentar mi vida.

- Dan, nadie sería feliz a mi lado, eso te lo aseguro – replica Dougie, dando por zanjado el tema.

Y, con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada desolada, inclina su pequeño pero perfecto cuerpo hacia mí, que todavía estoy sentado, para besar, como despedida, mis labios.

Esta vez se trata de un beso dulce, sin complicaciones, que me hace ansiar aún más el tenerle. Porque no sé cómo, ni por qué, este enano ha conseguido hacerme sentir más vivo que nunca. Más querido que por cualquier otro ser humano. Y sobre todo, menos solo.

Y es por eso que, cuando se gira para marcharse, esta vez estando yo despierto, siento cómo me arrancan aún más el corazón, haciendo que, por unos instantes, deje de latir.

_Unas horas después_

No he podido dejar las cosas así. Y sé que he hecho mal, no me malinterpretéis. Pero no puedo. Me veo incapaz de dejarle a su merced, de no impedir que ese cerdo le siga maltratando y saliéndose con la suya.

Y es por eso por lo que estoy en la puerta de la casa de Doug.

Sí, le he seguido hasta su casa, ¿algún problema? No estoy desesperado, eh, solo es que… Vale, sí, estoy desesperado. Pero entendedme. No puedo dejarle así y creo que le necesito para llenar el vacío que carcome mi vida.

Así que sí, es normal que esté aquí entre los arbustos, ¿vale? Y también quiero ver cómo es ese tal Harry, a pesar de querer huir de él a partes iguales.

Pero decido ser valiente, y espero pacientemente hasta que amanece al día siguiente.

Y veo cómo se abre la puerta, apareciendo por ella un chico alto y fornido, muy guapo, para qué negarlo, con los ojos azules y una sonrisa que muestra unos dientes finos y preciosos. Además, lleva una camiseta de tirantes que remarca sus musculosos brazos, cosa que le hace ser más interesante aún.

Al ver a Harry, un nudo se aposenta en la base de mi estómago. Él es perfecto. Lo tiene todo: es guapo, parece muy inteligente y tiene un porte sereno que envidio.

Y, ahora mismo, el hecho de que le pegue me parece una nimiedad. Porque sé que no está bien lo que hace, pero también constato el hecho de por qué no me quiere a su lado.

Yo no soy perfecto.

Ni para él ni para nadie.

Y por esa razón, doy media vuelta hacia mi casa, dándome cuenta de lo iluso que he sido.

Solo soy un manojo de problemas que debería desaparecer.

* * *

***aún en el búnker***

**Espero reviews y opiniones :33**

**Lovee 33**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! :33 no os acostumbréis a que cuelgue tan seguido ehhh? jejejeje**

**Estoy de nuevo por aquí por 3 razones:**

**1- porque he recibido reviews muy genialosos, y lo prometido es deuda.**

**2- porque sé que la Parte II es corta, pero como ya dije, tenía que cortarlo ahí. Ésta parte (y última) del OS tampoco es muy larga, pero se complementa con la segunda para darle un final.**

**3- porque sino mePonesPoynter no duerme esta noche, y nadie quiere eso eh? :333**

**Aviso que, por los reviews leídos (vamos, todos xDDD) NO VA SER lo que esperais :3 me gusta ser impredecible, pero es que además ya estaba pensado así desde el principio (mi geme puede dar fe de ello, je). **

**Y acaba así porque quería dar constancia de una frase, que os la digo al final :33**

**Nada más, que sé que doy mucho la brasa en las intros JAJAJA **

**Que me alegro que os haya gustado tanto, jo :_ y que es el primer coso con capitulillos que finalizo, y me hace muuuuuuy feliz akdgfkjsfgsldkg **

**Enjoy readiiiiing! (y coged pañuelos please)**

* * *

_Parte III_

_Unos días después_

Tiro al suelo lo que debe ser la quinta lata de cerveza que me he bebido esta mañana. Todo por intentar olvidar ese plateado. Ese plateado proveniente de unos ojos que me persiguen en todos y cada uno de mis sueños.

Desde que me fui de casa de Dougie, he dedicado mis días a autocompadecerme con más ahínco que antes. Porque nadie quiere estar conmigo. Porque todo el mundo es más perfecto que yo. Porque merezco morir solo después de no poder salvar a Vicky.

Pero también me he dedicado a pensar en todo lo que le pasa al pequeño rubio. ¿De verdad por ser Harry mejor que yo en todos los aspectos es preferible que le tenga a él que a mí?

Y, después de haberme estado llorando tanto por todo lo ocurrido, he vuelto a caer en la idea de que le pega. Y mucho. Y esta última vez parcialmente por mi culpa. Y no puedo dejar que le pase eso, no, y mucho menos después de que Chris destrozara a Vicky de esa manera.

Simplemente, no puedo dejar que ocurra dos veces.

Después de pensar en ello seriamente (o no tanto), salgo corriendo por la puerta de mi casa, en dirección a la de Doug.

Sin pensar. Sin tener ningún tipo de plan. Sin cuestionarme tonterías como hice el otro día entre los arbustos.

Pero con una única idea fija: que le necesito para ser feliz, cada día con más intensidad, a pesar de no conocerle prácticamente de nada. Pero es que el amor, para mí, es encontrar aquello que te llena. Y ese chico rubio que apareció de repente en mi vida me completa, encontrando así la inesperada pero a la vez ansiada felicidad.

Y, sin pensar también, pico en su casa, rezando para que no esté Harry.

La puerta se abre y, con un jadeo sorprendido por su parte, me encuentro un Dougie vestido con una camiseta de deporte y unos pantalones cortos que dejan a la vista sus enclenques piernas. Acto seguido, mira hacia todos lados y, rápidamente, me agarra de la camisa, tirando de mí hacia el interior de la casa.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Y si llega a estar Harry qué? – pregunta, haciendo aspavientos con los brazos y, sin pretenderlo, creando una visión muy cómica y tierna. Está preocupado por mí, y se nota.

- ¿Estás preocupado por mí? – digo antes de poder morderme la lengua. Y mi tono de voz suena realmente desesperado. Y no sé si eso es bueno.

- Claro que estoy preocupado por ti, Dan. No me entendiste el otro día. Deseo estar contigo, pero no puede ser. Harry me lo ha dado todo…

- ¡No! – le interrumpo, incapaz de aguantarme más – Dougie, te está pegando, procésalo. No le debes nada. Tú sabes cómo puede acabar esta historia; viste lo que le pasó a mi hermana Vicky. Lo que no quiero es que ocurra dos veces. Me rompería en dos – le acabo confesando, notando como rebullen en mis ojos el sabor amargo de las lágrimas.

Y noto unos labios sobre los míos. Pero no unos cualquieras, sino los suyos. Y me arrastra con su dolor, haciéndome esta vez daño en lo más profundo de mi ser. Porque con este beso, se intenta despedir, haciéndome ver que él no está hecho para mí.

Pero no se lo voy a dejar tan fácil.

Y cambio las tornas, tomando el control de la situación. Y le beso, ávidamente, como nunca había besado a nadie, luchando por él. Por consiguiente, percibo un cambio de actitud, cómo el rubio comienza a dejar paso a un nuevo sentimiento, mucho más dulce: el cariño. Porque, de repente, sin detener el beso, éste se ha vuelto dulce y suave, sin prisas, mostrándonos nuestro interior, cincelado a base de sufrimiento.

Lo empujo suavemente contra el sofá, solo para dejarme caer encima de él y continuar besándole. Y cuando comienzo a quitarle la camiseta y a descender dando besos por su pecho, me doy cuenta de lo fácil que es ser feliz.

_Unas horas después_

Dougie lleva acariciando mi espalda desnuda desde hace horas mientras yo le peino con los dedos suavemente esos mechones que envidia hasta el mismísimo Sol.

Pero, como siempre, todo no iba a ser perfecto. Y la mano de Dougie empieza a temblar, dubitativo.

- Dan, deberías irte ya. Harry va a volver en breve – expone Dougie, nervioso, mientras busca mis azulados ojos, implorando.

- Déjame ayudarte, te lo suplico – le ignoro deliberadamente, pretendiendo conseguir mi propósito.

- Esto no es un adiós ahora, Dan, simplemente no creo que sea la mejor manera de que Harry se entere de algo. Nos mataría – mientras me explica todo esto, prácticamente en susurros, el pánico inunda sus dos océanos plateados, transmitiéndomelo a mí.

Y por eso me levanto y procedo a vestirme, mientras él me observa deliberada y descaradamente, haciéndome sonrojar. ¿Pretende que así me vaya?

Y cuando ya estoy preparado para girarme y salir por la puerta que Doug acaba de abrir, noto una mano en mi hombro poco después de que el rubio emita un gritito de terror.

Harry ha llegado.

Y me quedo totalmente en blanco, roto por el pánico.

Cuando vuelvo a conectar con el mundo real, ya estoy en el suelo. La puerta está cerrada, Dougie llorando, y Harry con la furia desatándose en su interior.

Esto no va a acabar bien…

- Lo sabía – escupe Harry, intentando calmarse sin éxito alguno.

Y aquí viene la primera patada en el estómago.

- ¡No le hagas daño! ¡No es lo que parece! – protesta Doug, interponiéndose entre él y yo, mientras soy incapaz de dejar de toser por el duro golpe.

- ¿Qué no es lo que parece? Dougie, te he dado otra oportunidad, porque sabía que te estabas tirando a otro, pero por lo que veo has preferido seguir siéndome infiel. Y sabes que no me gusta nada que jueguen conmigo – y por la mirada que acompaña esas palabras, presiento que nos va a salir muy caro - ¿y no me quieres? ¿Eh? Llevas días diciéndome que me quieres, ¿y así me lo demuestras?

Y acompaña sus palabras con una bofetada y un puñetazo en el estómago del rubio, sin poderlo impedir. Aún estoy aturdido en el suelo, sin nada que pueda hacer.

Entonces es cuando Harry agarra de nuevo a un Dougie aturdido y lloroso para cogerle por el cuello y presionar. Para acabar con él para siempre.

Pero no mientras yo lo pueda impedir.

Y es entonces cuando mi cuerpo, con una energía nueva pero poderosa actúa, chocando contra el moreno, que cae aturdido por la sorpresa, soltando así al rubio.

Pero Harry ya no está para bromas. Y decide acabar lo que él mismo empezó.

- Mira, Dougie, te voy a ser sincero – comienza a decir, notando una sorpresa palpable por nuestra parte – Te quiero. Y lo sabes. Aunque no sea perfecto. Y sé que le quieres a él – concluye mientras me señala – aunque también me quieres a mí. Y te dejo decidir. Elije con quién quieres estar.

A pesar de las bonitas palabras de Harry, en ellas se transluce una amenaza clara contra mi persona principalmente. Porque sé que me va a matar. Lo noto en el ambiente. Doug me elegirá a mí, a pesar de que nuestra felicidad será efímera pero intensa.

- Harry, perdóname, y-yo quiero estar c-contigo – le responde el rubio, llorando, y haciéndome trizas el corazón.

Harry se acerca a él y le besa, plenamente satisfecho, mientras le acaricia el pulgar con lo que se puede considerar dulzura. Aunque yo lo vea como el más terrible de los golpes jamás dados.

Y se gira hacia mí, él, ese chico que cambió todo mi mundo, que me hizo creer en la felicidad, en que podría olvidar todo aquello por lo que fui a llorar en el bar en el que le conocí, para, esta vez sí, despedirse de mí.

Con esos mares plateados expresando sin palabras que es definitivo. Que me deja solo, naufragando para siempre.

- Adiós, Dan. Esto es lo mejor para los dos y lo sabes. No siempre se puede conseguir lo que uno más desea – concluye, con la tristeza empañando su bonita mirada.

Incapaz de decir nada, me giro, saliendo por la puerta, hasta que oigo cómo se cierra. Y entonces me vencen las piernas.

Porque debo luchar para sobrevivir.

A pesar de que sin Dougie, mi mundo ha caído en los avernos del infierno.

* * *

***corre al búnker***

**¿Cómo estáis? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Opiniones please :DDDDD**

**Y no os quejéis, que Danny sigue vivo ehhhhhh e.e**

**La frase, aunque ya la dice Dougie, es: No siempre se puede conseguir lo que se quiere (él solo la versiona un pelín).**

**Yyyyyy sabed que voy a tardar un pelín en colgar. Estoy ATASCADA en One Day, y no me sale ni una mísera línea, sorry. Y no es porque no sepa como seguirlo (que sí que sé, que tengo una libretita donde lo apunto todo y está ahí todo el fic hecho), el problema es que no me sale escribirlo original. Let me some time :3**

**Y ya dije que se me había ocurrido otro OS escabroso, a ver si llega a buen puerto :3**

**Love youuu 333**


	4. You and I must fight for our rights

**Holiiii yo por aquí de nuevo :3**

**Vuelvo a dar la lata por aquí por dos razones. Primero, porque veo que ha gustado *yo feliz* y me puse a pensar en la historia y se me ocurrió algo. NO ESPERÉIS FINAL FELIZ. **

**Segundo, porque al ser un POV de Danny creo que no se entendió bien el porqué Doug toma dicha decisión (claro, yo lo veo fácil porque tengo en mi mente los dos puntos de vista y tal) y por eso aquí va este trozo de historia. **

**Con esta cuarta parte, que tiene un título diferente (You and I must fight for our rights), también sacado de la misma canción de mis adorados Muse, doy por concluida definitivamente este OS.**

**Yo esto lo considero la "redención de Poynter", ya veréis por qué JAJA.**

**Y agradeced este pequeño regalito extra (porque cuando pensé esta historia esto no iba a existir) a mi Geme (aka Ariana), que si no llega a darme la brasa tanto con su odio a Dougie en este OS, no se me hubiera ocurrido este pequeño extra :3**

**Y no me alargo más y os dejo leer.**

**PD: cuelgo hoy en vez de mañana porque, como mañana va a haber nuevo capítulo de Castle of Glass, hemos decidido que no queremos que muráis y eso, así que step by step xDD (?)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**You and I must fight for our rights**

_Un mes después_

Un rayo de sol me da en toda la cara, irremediablemente haciendo que me despierte. Y noto unos brazos rodeándome. Aunque, por mucho que cierre los ojos fuertemente, deseando que sean otros, no lo consigo.

Porque esto es la realidad.

La realidad en la que Danny no está.

Cada mañana me ocurre lo mismo. Mi corazón da un vuelco al pensar que podría ser él, para después tranquilizarme y ahogarme en la tristeza. Porque son los de Harry.

Y es que le echo mucho de menos. A Danny, me refiero. Cada minuto, cada segundo del día. Echo de menos su sonrisa, sus rizos, su risa de maniático que hacía que mi mundo comenzara a brillar, su manera de ser… Echo de menos cada rincón, cada recoveco de él.

Y, sobretodo, echo de menos el futuro feliz que podríamos haber tenido.

Cansado de estar en la cama y, ante todo, de estar con Harry en ella, me levanto, con cuidado de no despertarle.

Una vez despejado del todo, decido darme una ducha y ordenar mis pensamientos. Ya que cada mañana se hace más duro hacer ver que Danny no ha pasado por mi vida, que no es nada para mí, y que no pienso en él constantemente.

Y es que este mes ha sido muy duro.

Harry no es tonto, y sabe lo que ocupa mi cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo. Que ya no estoy por él. Que, cuando me pegaba antes de conocer a Dan, me sentía culpable, porque realmente creía que yo había hecho algo mal y que era mi castigo. Que tenía que mejorar, aprender, borrar mis defectos hasta que fueran solo manchas casi invisibles.

Pero cuando Danny llegó, me di cuenta de la realidad. Cuando me explicó su historia, vi cómo iba a acabar mi vida. Cómo no podré escapar de ello. Porque Vicky no pudo. Ni yo tampoco.

Nadie puede.

Y como es habitual, mientras el agua de la ducha se escurre por mi cuerpo, mis lágrimas lo hacen por mis mejillas. Es el único momento del día en el que me puedo permitir llorar, porque, si en algún otro momento se me ocurre, debo asumir las consecuencias. Los golpes. Los abrazos que sientan como puñales. Y luego un Harry lloroso pidiéndome perdón, y llevándome a la cama para iniciar la reconciliación.

Aún me permito rememorar aquella primera noche. Por primera vez, me planteé el hecho de que todo lo que nos pasaba a Harry y a mí no era solo mi culpa. Y que me pegara no estaba bien. Porque no me lo merecía.

Entonces, esa noche, le conocí a él. Ese hombre que cambió todo mi mundo, dejándome en la cuerda floja.

Debo admitir que en un principio, al verle borracho, me asusté. Y mucho. Y deseé no haber ido a ese bar, pensando que me haría algo malo.

Por suerte, me equivoqué.

Cuando comenzamos a hablar de nuestras respectivas vidas, vi al Danny del cual me enamoré. Ese Danny dulce, atento, leal, un poco idiota, pero buena persona. Generoso, que lo daría todo por aquel que quiere.

Vi a la persona que quiero y ansío a mi lado.

Os parecerá una exageración, pero esa misma noche ya me había enamorado de él. Sí, sé que no es racional, que eso del amor a primera vista no existe. Y tenéis razón. Pero nos abrimos el alma el uno al otro, nos mostramos como éramos realmente, y eso provocó que pareciera que nos conocíamos totalmente.

Y por eso le echo aún más de menos. Porque es la única persona que sabe cómo soy en lo más profundo de mi ser. El que dejó salir esa alma recluida que grita, intentando salir, pero que yo me afano en enyesar.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, me seco con la toalla, quitando cualquier evidencia de mi llanto silencioso. Y me miro al espejo cinco minutos, en los cuales me relajo y preparo esa máscara, la que le muestro a Harry, intentando que no me pegue para que, al menos este día, pueda vivir tranquilo.

Y en esos instantes me siento aún más idiota.

Porque yo escogí esto. Esta es mi vida. Y siempre lo será.

Hoy decido ponerme una camiseta de manga larga, para no evidenciar aún más los golpes de la pelea de ayer. Si a eso se le puede considerar una trifulca, ya que no me defiendo. Simplemente asumo con resignación la vida que he decidido.

Pero yo sabía que, si cogía la vertiente feliz, no duraría.

Porque Harry mataría a Danny. Lo vi en sus ojos el día que me "dejó" elegir. Él sabía cuál iba a ser mi decisión. No podía permitir, de ninguna manera, que Dan abandonara este mundo.

El mundo abandonaría su órbita si él no existe.

Y por eso mismo, aunque os pudiera parecer un idiota en ese instante, no tuve elección. Y por mucho que quiera a Danny, tenemos que luchar por sobrevivir, a pesar de tener que hacerlo separados.

Una vez construida totalmente la coraza de nuevo, voy a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Mientras estoy poniendo la mesa, noto una presencia por detrás que me abraza el torso.

- Buenos días, amor – dice Harry, dándome besos en el cuello. Y no puedo evitar estremecerme.

- Buenos días – murmuro, girándome, con una sonrisa ladeada y esa mirada llena de amor que tan bien sé poner. Porque antes de hablar con Danny, las miradas eran reales. Pero ahora me he percatado de que no era amor verdadero, ya que pude probarlo de una manera efímera pero intensa.

Mientras nos besamos, pienso en lo diferentes que son los besos con Danny. En ellos había calidez, un sentimiento de compañía. Me hacía sentir que no estaba solo.

Con Harry hay amor, principalmente por su parte, pero ese sentimiento desvanecido totalmente, dejándome descubierto. Solo.

Me aparto de Harry para proseguir con mi idea inicial, acabar el desayuno, pero, obviamente, él me lo impide, volviendo a encerrarme entre sus brazos.

- ¿A dónde vas, Doug?

- A acabar el desayuno – le contesto, esperando que me suelte por fin, y me deje libre.

Pero ya os dije yo que Harry es muy persistente.

Y por eso me gira entre sus brazos para besarme. Primero suavemente y con cariño. Pero esos besos se van volviendo cada vez más apasionados, y todo sabemos dónde acabaremos.

Cuando me aparto, dejándole claramente sorprendido, empiezo a atisbar la ira en sus preciosos ojos azules.

- Voy a acabar el desayuno, Harry – le anuncio de nuevo, previendo una tormenta.

- ¡Y a mí me da igual el desayuno! ¿Te crees que me puedes rechazar? ¿Eh? ¿A mí? ¿A Harry Judd? – sí, su prepotencia no tiene límites, señores.

Y mientras suelta gritando su diatriba, alza su mano, la cual impacta con fuerza en mi mejilla. Abofeteándome.

E, incapaz de aguantar otra bronca como la de ayer, huyo. Salgo corriendo de esa casa, sin ningún lugar preciso.

Cualquier sitio, en estos momentos, es mejor.

Después de mucho rato corriendo, las piernas me vencen. Y me doy cuenta de lo macabro que es mi subconsciente. Porque, sin darme cuenta, he llegado a la puerta del bloque de pisos donde vive Danny.

Mi flote salvavidas.

Pero, como ya os dije en su momento, no puede saber nunca más de mí.

Y por eso me escondo, porque las ganas de verle una vez más han aumentado tanto en mi interior que temo explotar. Necesito ver esos rizos que, secretamente, adoro acariciar. Esos ojos que me transportan a un lugar sin dolor en cuanto le miro.

Después de esperar mucho rato, tanto que el dolor de mi mejilla pasa ya a un segundo plano siendo substituido por el hambre, aparece.

Danny sale por la puerta, con una guitarra colgada del hombro, en dirección opuesta a donde estoy yo.

Y me percato de varias cosas.

Su mirada está apagada, llena de un dolor insufrible que, como el mío, no sé cómo podemos aguantar. También se ha cortado el pelo, dejándoselo más corto, lo que hace que deje de tener rizos, los cuales solo se intuyen. Y, finalmente, esa guitarra que, no sé por qué, hace que me estremezca de la cabeza a los pies.

E, inconscientemente, o eso quiero creer yo, mis pies toman rumbo en su dirección, incapaz de perderle aún de vista.

Porque, al verle, me he dado cuenta de que le echo demasiado de menos y que lo haré toda la vida.

Danny se para y se sienta, después de quince minutos siguiéndole, y yo, como estamos en un parque, me escondo entre los arbustos. Y me dedico a observar cómo extrae la guitarra de su funda, la afina y prueba la voz.

Y empieza a cantar una canción, suya, sobre mí. Sobre nosotros. Sobre qué siente ahora que ya no estoy. E irremediablemente, me destroza por dentro. Y más cuando empieza a cantar el estribillo, con su voz profunda, rasgada y perfecta.

_Now I'm so sick of being lonely  
This is killing me so slowly  
Don't pretend that you don't know me  
'Cause that's the worst thing you could do!  
Now I'm singing such a sad song  
These things never seem to last long  
Something that I never planned on  
Help me baby I'm so sick of being lonely_

Y de doy cuenta de que no solo yo lo estoy pasando mal. De que he sido muy egoísta. A él le dejé solo, con sus problemas, que no eran pocos. Y entiendo su soledad. Su devastación. Cómo, a través de esa canción, me implora que mueva ficha, que vuelva a su lado.

Pero, a pesar de ser lo que más deseo en este mundo, no puedo dar ese paso. Y con una lágrima solitaria rodando por mi mejilla, y una idea rondando en mi cabeza, doy media vuelta, procurando que no me vea.

_Un año después_

Cuando Harry se va a trabajar, corro hacia el primer quiosco que veo. Porque hoy es el gran día. Ese que llevo esperando desde las sombras desde hace un año.

Compro el primer periódico que encuentro, y paso las páginas hasta la sección de 'Cultura'. Y entonces lo veo, en grande y, para mí, refulgiendo:

_"Concierto de Danny Jones en el Royal Albert Hall, con todas las entradas vendidas"._

Cuando le vi cantar, una idea muy estrafalaria se me ocurrió. Porque él tiene talento, y se merece ser feliz sin mí. Porque fui un egoísta, lo vi en ese instante. Tenía que conseguir su felicidad. Su felicidad completa. Y ésa solo la podría lograr sin mí.

Y por eso llamé a Tom Fletcher, mi mejor amigo del instituto. Aquel que intentó sacarme del pozo en el que me había metido con Harry y, como con Danny, eché de mi vida para que no le ocurriera nada.

Pero resulta que, como Tom es manager y productor musical, decidí hacerle una llamada después de muchos años. Y le di la pista de Danny para que pudiera comenzar su trayectoria musical. Y, a pesar de no haber vuelto a hablar con Tom, me informaba por internet de los logros de Dan en el mundo de la música.

Y por eso sabía que hoy era el gran día. El día en el que debutaba en un sitio tan grande e imponente como el Royal Albert Hall. Un sueño hecho realidad.

Y no puedo sentirme más lleno y feliz, a pesar de ser la persona más desgraciada del planeta.

Porque yo sigo con un hombre al que no quiero ni querré.

Porque cada día me cuesta más construir esa máscara donde nada duele.

Porque los moratones aumentan, y duelen más.

Porque ha llegado un punto en el que las caricias y los besos son peores que los puñetazos y las bofetadas.

Porque, en el fondo, he perdido todo aquello por lo que merecía la pena vivir.

Simplemente, he perdido a Danny.

Pero, de un modo u otro, he conseguido hacerle feliz.

* * *

**¿Reviews que me hacen feliz? ¿Opiniones?**

**Si queréis que os avise de cuando cuelgo, pasadme vuestro twitter :3**

**Loveee 333**


End file.
